


Short, Fast And Loud

by eivery_al



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward First Times, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Патрик, бесстыдно расставивший ноги и с припухлыми от поцелуев губами, сидит и стесняется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short, Fast And Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjstar/gifts).



> Драбблец по [фоточке](https://pp.vk.me/c628725/v628725273/1ede6/1AEBKfk0ZL8.jpg)

В освещенной тусклой желтой лампочкой каморке неизвестно откуда дует и пахнет пылью. Джо неудобно впечатывает Патрика в барабанную установку и сопит в ухо, пытаясь неуклюжими пальцами залезть в штаны. Снаружи слышатся возбужденно-переговаривающиеся голоса, и пару раз кто-то даже дергал за ручку двери.  
  
Им обоим по шестнадцать, и женскую грудь они видели лишь на картинках или раз в два года на пляже, когда им по счастливой случайности попадались бесстыдные нудистки, но Патрику уже осточертело это место и неудобное положение. Ему нравится, как Джо, пусть неумело, как и сам Патрик, пытается что-то творить языком, нравится, как тот вжимается теплым стояком в бедро. Это его, черт возьми, первый раз, и ему нравится это, пусть все кажется не совсем приятным. На боку точно останется синяк от полукружия напольного том-тома, а бас-барабан и вовсе грозится порваться под натиском их обнаглевших задниц.  
  
— Джо, — пытается воззвать Патрик, на что не получает никакой реакции. Лишь укус-поцелуй поверх ключицы, принесший обидное «ауч» вместо стона. — Троман, мать твою!  
  
Джо поднимает расфокусированный взгляд и жалуется:  
  
— Да что не так?!  
  
— Что не так?! Ой, ну дай-ка подумать… может то, что я сейчас грохнусь и сверну себе шею или чего хуже расхерачу барабаны? — злым шепотом распинается Патрик. Внезапно пришло осознание того, что их содомию отделяет тоненькая, запертая на хлипкий замок дверь.  
  
Джо вперяется тупым взглядом, и Патрик, закатывая глаза, отстраняет его от себя. В углу, у двери стоит крутящийся — с круглой сидушкой и без спинки — стул, и Патрик, придвинув его ближе к барабанам, усаживает Джо. Тот скрещивает руки и едва ли губы не надувает.  
  
Патрик щелкает его по носу, привлекая внимание, и ощущает, как липкое возбуждение снова начинает свой путь от места под ложечкой ниже к паху. Он снимает было мешающие очки, толком не зная, куда их пристроить, но Джо останавливает:  
  
— Оставь. Пожалуйста, — и тянет за руку ближе к себе, а Патрик позволяет это, седлая его колени.  
  
Какое-то время они лишь жадно и торопливо целуются, шурша одеждой и двигая бедрами, после чего Джо отнимает блестящие от слюны губы:  
  
— Стоп, подожди-ка, — он расстегивает ширинку на брюках, чтобы стянуть их, насколько позволяет сидящий на нем Патрик, вместе с трусами. И даже, кажется, облегченно стонет, когда обхватывает ладонью стояк.  
  
— Вот же ж… — Патрик не видел чужих членов, когда они стоят по стойке смирно, когда это из-за него, а потому теряется. В собственном паху начинает еще нестерпимее зудеть и пылать — точно колония муравьев в штанах — и хочется повторить действия Джо, но его охватывает внезапное чувство смущения.  
  
Он, бесстыдно расставивший ноги и с припухлыми от поцелуев губами, сидит и стесняется.  
  
Рука медленно начинает двигаться, а глаза Джо прикованы ко рту Патрика.  
  
«Ну нет, чувак, не сегодня уж точно».  
  
Вместо этого Патрик все-таки отмирает и накрывает ладонью пальцы Джо, ненарочно их сжимая. Тот откидывает кудрявую голову, забыв о том, что у стула нет спинки, и валится с грохотом аккурат между том-томами, тарелки звенят похлеще сирены, которым вторят испуганный смех Патрика и мат приложившегося чем-то обо что-то Джо.  
  
— Что там происходит? Откройте, немедленно!  
  
Ручку двери усиленно дергают, грозясь вырвать. А голос принадлежит их учителю музыки.  
  
— Вот дерьмо, — выпучив глаза, кричит шепотом Патрик. — Так и знал, что все так будет. А все ты виноват!  
  
— Я?! Да какого хрена? — возмущенно зыркает Джо. — Не сильно ты был и против!  
  
— Так, кто бы там ни был. Я иду к завхозу за ключами, и лучше бы вам выйти самим. Либо пойдем разбираться прямо к директору.  
  
Как по команде Джо и Патрик начинают шевелиться, поправляя одежду, ойкая от ушибов, все еще не спавших стояков и позвякивания не до конца свалившейся тарелки. Лучше получить нагоняй от занудного Стеллера, учителя музыки, чем идти к самому тирану Дженкинсу — директору.  
  
Когда дверь, наконец, распахивается, то приходится жмуриться от белого дневного света, в каморке действительно вырвиглазное освещение. Их обдувает приятный свежий воздух, и если бы не разъяренно раздувающий ноздри Стеллер, соколиным зрением подметивший урон барабанов, то все казалось бы и вовсе замечательным.  
  
— Троман, Стамп, — он обводит каморку цепким взглядом. — Благодарите господа, что вы сегодня выступаете перед комиссией, иначе вас бы ждал месяц отработок. А теперь с глаз долой! Готовьтесь и на сцену.  
  
Стеллер весьма горько жалеет о том, что пусть и примерно, но догадывается, чем именно хватило стыда заняться этим паршивцам.


End file.
